


Secretos

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: El enigmático Caballero de Fénix guarda en su memoria más de un secreto. Ikki conserva íntimos recuerdos que sólo son para él. RESPUESTA A RETO DE SS UNIÓN FANFICKERA Y MI PRIMER LEMON.
Relationships: Esmeralda/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 2





	Secretos

**ATENCIÓN:** _LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

_ESTOY NERVIOSA A MIL. ESTA ES MI RESPUESTA A UN RETO MÁS DE SAINT SEIYA UNIÓN FANFICKERA, EN ESTA OCASIÓN, OBEDECE A ESCRIBIR UN LEMON._

_DISCULPEN DE ANTEMANO LAS MOLESTIAS, ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO ASÍ._

* * *

_**Secretos** _

Bebió de una buena vez lo que quedaba en la botella de cerveza. No sentía ánimo de seguir ahí, estaba cansado, las heridas de su cuerpo ya habían sanado casi por completo pero admitía que aún no estaba totalmente repuesto.

Para Ikki tenía cierta lógica aquello, la batalla contra Hades y su ejército había sido devastadora física y emocionalmente. Por Shun, por sus amigos, por los Caballeros Dorados, por Athena, por Pandora...

Esa mujer. ¿Hacía cuánto no miraba a una mujer así? ¿Hacía cuánto que no deseaba a alguien de esa manera?, se preguntó el Caballero de Bronce mientras veía ya el fondo de la botella.

De pronto, una mujer se le aproximó. Ikki la había notado desde que llegó al pequeño bar, pues ella le lanzaba furtivas miradas que él sólo ignoraba.

-Hola- le dijo la desconocida.

-Buenas noches- dijo él sin mirarla al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo unas monedas y las dejaba en la barra.

-¿Ya te vas? No te gustaría tomar una más conmigo - la mujer hizo una pausa y agregó con una voz suave y seductora- y después, no sé, ver qué pasa.

-Estoy ocupado y llevo prisa- respondió aún sin dirigirle una mirada.

Se puso de pie, dio un paso y la insistente mujer lo tomó por el brazo- Espera, te he observado por largo rato y sé que estás solo ¿No preferirías compañía aunque sea por esta noche?

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire para por fin mirarla- Prefiero estar solo, y créame, dudo que pueda darme algo que necesite. Todo lo que deseé tener ya lo tuve, aunque sea una vez.

Se fue de ahí. No le importó si pareció arrogante o grosero, sólo había sido honesto. Esos encuentros casuales con cualquier mujer ya estaban demás; sentía que como hombre no le hacía falta nada. No cuando ya había amado con todos los sentidos.

Salió del lugar y se encontró con una noche lluviosa. No intentó correr para resguardarse ni siquiera cubrirse un poco. En realidad, a Ikki la lluvia le parecía algo fascinante, un evento que jamás se presentó en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

 _¿Qué pensaría ella si hubiese visto llover?_ \- pensó con un sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a un gesto alegre. Y mientras una nostalgia lo invadía y por todo su atlético cuerpo el agua lo envolvía, pensó en Esmeralda.

La imaginó en un escenario como ese. Riendo y jugueteando bajo la lluvia; saltando entre los charcos como una niña que está descubriendo por primera vez ese clima tan refrescante.

Casi podía ver cómo el agua ceñía su vestido a su frágil cuerpo, marcando cada detalle de su fisonomía. Cada parte de ella tan expuesta y húmeda. Como aquella única vez.

Era uno de sus secretos, un íntimo recuerdo. Esmeralda y él, juntos, solos, siendo uno mismo.

El Caballero de Fénix caminó bajo la lluvia mientras su mente recordaba todo.

Habían sido tiempos muy duros, los brutales entrenamientos cualquier día podrían matarlo. Sólo dos cosas lo aferraban a continuar: reencontrarse con Shun y el amor que profesaba a Esmeralda.

Si bien no había tiempo ni espacio en ese momento y lugar para esos sentimientos, casi un milagro le había llegado al conocer a aquella pequeña rubia y enamorarse de ella. En un principio fueron amigos y los unía un sentimiento de protección mutua, ella curaba sus heridas de los entrenamientos mientras él procuraba que Guilty no le hiciera daño; luego se volvió aquello más profundo y de un momento a otro inocentes caricias y besos surgieron entre ellos.

Pero no todo fue inocente; cuando su furtivo romance se acercaba al atroz final, hubo un espacio para una entrega total, como si el destino les regalara ese instante a manera de cruel premio de consolación.

Esa tarde el aprendiz de Caballero se arrastró agotado por su entrenamiento. Guilty le había advertido que su tiempo para conseguir la armadura de Fénix se agotaba y para que ese mensaje se le grabara muy bien le propinó una buena paliza.

Se quedó en el suelo de aquella especie de celda que era su refugio, una parodia de habitación personal. Cerró los ojos deseando que el dolor de su cuerpo cediera, que aquel horrible calor cesara y que de una vez pudiera tener algo de paz. Y como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, unas pequeñas manos se posaron en su torso desnudo.

-¡Esmeralda!- reaccionó inmediatamente y se incorporó un poco.

-Vi cómo te golpeó y quise venir inmediatamente - dijo la rubia angustiada sin quitar su mano del marcado pecho del joven.

-Tranquila, estoy bien; al menos esta vez no me rompió algún hueso- sonrió levemente para calmarla.

-Lo siento, olvidé que eres muy fuerte- admiró su torso rápidamente y sonrojada retiró sus manos.

-No tanto como quisiera- continuó Ikki tratando que no se notara que detestó que quitara sus manos de su cuerpo, su tacto era muy suave y relajante- Mi tiempo se agota.

-Sé que lo lograrás.

\- Espero que mañana sea el día -dijo casi para sí- Tengo que irme pronto de este maldito lugar.

-Sí, debes ir con tu hermano- no pudo ocultar la desilusión.

Esmeralda bajó la vista e Ikki la tomó de la barbilla para que se miraran -Oye, no pongas esas cara. En realidad, he pensado llevarte conmigo.

La tenía tan cerca y veía cada facción de su rostro como algo perfecto. Sus labios, deseaba besar esos labios. En ocasiones anteriores ya lo habían hecho pero esta vez era diferente, necesitaba más que un simple roce de labios.

 _Explorarla. Necesito explorarla_ \- pensó e inmediatamente la soltó pues aquella idea podría implicar otras cosas.

-Amm... Claro, si quieres- agregó.

-Sí quiero. Quiero estar contigo siempre- expresó con arrebato.

Saltó a sus brazos intentando no llorar de la emoción. Se sentía tan efusiva que sólo pudo besarlo. Ikki también estaba emocionado y no pudo controlar su boca; sus labios se abrieron y comenzaron a jugar con los de ella.

Esmeralda correspondió y su boca se unió a la exploración. La inocencia de su relación comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a un amor más apasionado. Así, Ikki se atrevió a más y su lengua invadió la boca de la joven. En respuesta, ella hizo lo mismo, convirtiendo su beso en una pequeña lucha oral.

El contacto era cada vez más húmedo y profundo.

_Necesito más. La necesito._

La atrajo hacia sí para que su cuerpo estuviera lo más cerca posible. Posó sus manos en su espalda y sintió cómo sus pechos se apoyaban totalmente en él. Se le hicieron tan suaves que imaginó qué sería tocarlos, probarlos. Eso lo estremeció y presionó más su agarre al tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

Ella no pudo más y se separó. Necesitaba tomar aire. -Lo... siento- dijo agitada.

-Pe...perdóname - sentía rara su respiración. Pero no era la falta de aire, era la excitación - Yo... Yo... Te necesito.

No pudo evitar decirlo y sin más palabras, reanudaron el beso. Pero en ese momento él se atrevió a apoyarla hacia tras, recostándola poco a poco en el suelo y colocándose sobre ella.

Luego de saciarse con su boca, quiso probar más de ella. Y empezó a recorrer a besos sus mejillas, ojos, frente. Su faz de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Ese bello rostro que tanto amaba.

Esmeralda comenzó a pronunciar su nombre entre suspiros. Sus expresiones empezaron a motivarlo a más, y comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello donde sin reparo repartió besos con pequeñas mordidas, no quería ser tosco con ella pero no podía controlar sus impulsos. Llegó al borde de su vestido, la miró como si buscara su aprobación para continuar. Ella asintió en silencio. Ikki se apartó para que la joven se incorporara e intentará buscar los broches traseros de su vestido.

-Espera, yo te ayudo- dijo y se colocó tras ella, quitando cada botón, descubriendo poco a poco su espalda.  
Ikki vio cómo la blanca piel de Esmeralda se erizaba. No soportó más y quiso acariciar sus hombros desnudos. Quitó su sencillo vestido. Ella se estremeció ante el rose de las masculinas manos de su compañero. Eran fuertes, grandes, algo ásperas y en ese momento ardían.

Ikki, por su parte, no sólo deseaba tocarla con sus manos. Todo su cuerpo quería sentirla. Reanudó las dosis de besos ahora en hombros y nuca, mientras se acercaba más y más a ella. Cuando su fuerte torso estuvo unido a la espalda de la chica, un apacible calor lo llenó (nada que ver con las sofocantes altas temperaturas de la isla).

Esmeralda podía sentir el bien trabajado cuerpo de aprendiz de Caballero; ella lo había visto cientos de veces (con el clima del lugar y los entrenamientos, Ikki jamás usaba camiseta), incluso lo había tocado en varias ocasiones para curarlo; pero ahora era muy distinto. Sentía como su pecho se llenaba de aire rápidamente una y otra vez para expulsarlo a ese ritmo, su corazón latía frenéticamente y su cálido aliento recorría su nuca. Era increíble, perfecto, excitante. Ella también necesitaba cada vez más a su amado.

Sin que ninguno tuviera noción de ello, lentamente las manos de Ikki encontraron algo más que explorar y llegaron al frente de la chica para posarse en su pechos aún cubiertos por su sujetador. En ese momento ella detuvo los pequeños gemidos que emitía. Ikki temió haber llegado demasiado lejos.

Esmeralda se volvió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron para que juntos cayeran en la cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ahí. Debían decidir, entrarían en el punto del no retorno.

-¿Tú ... tú... quieres esto?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Jamás lo querría con otro- dijo poniéndose de pie, lista para lo que sucediera.

Ikki hizo mismo. La besó tiernamente para agradecerle el amor que estaban entregándose.

A continuación, quiso continuar su exploración, necesitaba conocerla a toda ella. Tomó el vestido de la chica y en lugar de dejarlo caer, sus manos lo fueron bajando lentamente para irla descubriendo poco a poco. Contorneó sus pechos, cintura, cadera, muslos y piernas. El camino de regreso fue otra aventura entre sus piernas que temblaban emocionadas. Al toparse de frente con la prenda íntima de su amada, ya no pudo más; desde que empezaron a besarse con intensidad se sentía incómodo en su entrepierna. Desde luego sabía de que se trataba, pero en su inexperiencia no imaginó que su pantalón no pudiera contener su erección.

Se incorporó de golpe y buscó desesperado deshacerse de esa prenda. Al final quedó sólo con unos bóxer que cubrían su virilidad pero no disimulaban su excitación. Los ojos de Esmeralda no pasaron por alto eso. Se sentía curiosa, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo; al mismo tiempo, percibió que una ola de calor la invadía. Ikki río nervioso y apenado. Nunca imaginó que algún día su amada lo vería así.

Se pararon frente a frente para admirarse uno al otro. Se fundieron en un abrazo que dio paso a un beso apasionado. Esmeralda se aferraba a su ancha espalda, la recorrió y acarició, mientras él hacia lo mismo en su femenina figura, incluso se atrevió a luchar contra el broche de su sujetador (una tecnología totalmente desconocida para él). Cuando por fin logró ganar esa batalla, ella se separó de sus labios para ayudarle a liberarse de su femenina prenda.

Para Ikki fue una gran revelación cuando por fin tuvo ante sus ojos aquellos pechos con los que no paraba de fantasear. Sus manos se posaron por fin en aquellos pequeños y suaves montes, que le invitaban a hacerlos suyos de todas las maneras posibles. El chico fue obediente a sus impulsos y comenzó a frotarlos hasta que la carnosa punta oscura quedó erecta. La reacción de ella no pudo faltar, gemidos más constantes se le escapaban. Eso no bastó al futuro Fénix y deseó tener más de esas expresiones, así que se aventuró a probarlos. Su boca fue hacia ellos para invadirlos, devorándolos por completo.

El cuerpo de Esmeralda de arqueó ligeramente y sujetó la cabeza de Ikki para no perder el control de sí misma. Para Ikki, la rubia que tanto amaba ya no era una niña, era una mujer, su mujer. Esa idea lo llenó y más que nunca su miembro le demandaba ser atendido.

Regresó a besarla, atrayéndola hacia sí lo más que pudo; ya no sujetándola por la espalda, sino posesionándose del trasero de la chica. Él no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no podía evitar tocarla así. Con esa cercanía, Esmeralda pudo sentir la erección de Ikki, incluso a través de las únicas prendas que ambos aún conservaban, que para esa instancia estaban tan húmedas como sus besos y el resto de sus cuerpos.

 _Aún no, no quiero termina_ r _así-_ pensó Ikki. Ya era tiempo, necesitaba hacerse del rincón más íntimo de ella.

Se miraron para implícitamente proceder al siguiente paso. El chico miró alrededor, se dirigió hacia una vieja manta que la propia Esmeralda le había dado para que no durmiera en el suelo por las noches. Acomodó aquel pedazo de tela y le tendió la mano a su amante. Ella comprendió y se recostó sobre ella.

Ikki tomó valor para descubrir el último misterio de la geografía de la chica, y poco a poco fue quitándole su pantaleta. Así, encontró una pequeña cueva que lo llamaba a entrar.

Luego fue turno de ella para ayudarle a quitarse su última prenda. Topándose de frente con la erecta virilidad de él. Esmeralda por un momento tuvo miedo, no imaginó que aquel miembro fuera de ese tamaño y dudó si su cuerpo podría soportarlo y darle alojo. Sin embargo, quiso ser fuerte y valiente como él era. Se recostó de nuevo y separó ligeramente sus piernas.

Había llegado la hora. Ambos eran totalmente inexpertos, pero el instinto los guiaba. Ikki se colocó sobre ella al tiempo que su masculinidad se abría paso en la intimidad de Esmeralda. Desde el primer contacto sintió aquella húmeda cavidad como algo delicioso. Ingresó más sólo para sentir cómo toda su sangre bombeaba como loca. Sentía que explotaría.

De pronto algo pasó. Una barrera lo detuvo y él empujó con más fuerza. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Esmeralda se ponía rígido. La miró y vio el dolor en su rostro.

_Soy un estúpido, la estoy lastimado._

Quiso moverse, ayudar en algo; sin embargo, ella lo sujetó- Ya está pasando.

Después de unos segundos, ella volvió a relajarse e Ikki lo entendió como la señal de que debía continuar. Así, de nuevo su instinto lo guio para comenzar un lento vaivén que combinó con besos y la inevitable necesidad de tocarla. Acariciando sus pechos, su vientre, su cuello... todos ellos ya cubiertos por una delicada capa de sudor. Algunos gemidos también se le escaparon, acompañados de frases de amor casi suspiradas.

Era lo mejor que jamás había sentido. Se sentía completo, al estar tan íntimamente unido con la mujer que amaba. Era suya y él también le pertenecía, y ahora eran uno solo, un mismo cuerpo que se movía a un ritmo hipnotizante, una misma alma conformada por dos seres que se encontraban por fin.

Sin darse cuenta, el ritmo fue aumentando mientras ambos ya no estaban ahí, sus conciencias estaban muy lejos de aquella sórdida celda, a millones de kilómetros de esa infernal isla. Era como si viajaran más allá de las nubes, llegando casi a las estrellas.

Ikki sintió que algo surgía dentro de él, lo sentía llegar; lo sabía, estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo de ese momento. Esmeralda también lo sintió, no podía resistirlo más. Ambos perdieron la noción de las cosas, fue como una golpe de electricidad viajando por sus cuerpos, los recorrió y concentró toda su energía en sus sexos.

Todo se nubló. Salió de su intimidad dejándole la muestra de su orgasmo y quiso que recostarse con ella. Vio que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¿Estás... estás... bien?- preguntó recuperando el aliento.

Ella asintió y le tomó su mano para colocarla en su pecho. Quería que sintiera a su corazón latir vehemente- Gra... gracias. Te amo, siempre lo haré.

-También te amo- respondió mientras buscaba normalizar su respiración.

Se sentían muy cansados, lo único que encontró para arroparla fue su propio cuerpo así que la estrechó. A Ikki le pareció muy lejano el último día que había estado tan feliz como ese momento. Lo había logrado, ella había logrado que su dolor de su cuerpo se fuera, cambió el horrible calor por una cálida sensación y le llevó una infinita paz.

 _Mañana, mañana será el día. Seré un Caballero y te sacaré de este infierno_ \- fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

Ahora, mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia. Ikki recordaba que ese _mañana_ sí le llevó su gloria como guerrero, pero para alcanzarla tuvo que pagar un alto precio. Esmeralda no tuvo más _mañana_ y murió en sus brazos pidiéndole que fuera un Fénix.

Suspiró. El recuerdo de su primera vez lo invadía frecuentemente. Muchas veces en forma de fantasías donde volvía a hacer suya a Esmeralda, pero al final todo eran sólo trucos que su mente creaba para que pudiera saciar sus necesidades más íntimas.

 _Una fantasía... sólo eso-_ pensó y sonrió irónico. La verdad era que con Esmeralda había conocido un amor apasionado pero siempre puro. Otro tipo de experiencia, una más fantasiosa, llegó después... con otra mujer.

* * *

_SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME HA HECHO EL FAVOR DE LEERME EN OTRO Y OTROS FICS, NOTARÁ QUE EN VARIAS OCASIONES HABÍA INTENTADO UN LEMON, PERO AL FINAL ME ACOBARDABA Y HACÍA QUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SE SOBREENTENDIERAN, PERO BUENO YA NO PUDE HUIR DE ESTE GÉNERO._

_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS UNIÓN FANFICKERA POR SOBREEXPLOTARME, DIGO POR IMPULSARME A ESCRIBIR COSAS NUEVAS. FUEGO GRACIAS POR ALENTARME Y GUIARME EN ESTE EXTRAÑO CAMINO LIMONOSO._

_GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO DE LECTURA Y, SI ES EL CASO, SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO..._

_PD. SÍ, LEYERON BIEN. AQUÍ NO ACABAN LAS ANDANZAS DE IKKI. NO SE QUEJEN, LA PISTA LA SOLTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO._


End file.
